User blog:Ceauntay/Summer Box Office Preview: Harry Potter, Transformers, Jane Hoop Elementary
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Transformers 3 and Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 will take the Summer box office by storm. This summer, there are a couple of movies that are primed to sizzle at the box office. First we have the final instalment in the Harry Potter series. This will doubtlessly bring about tears, as some have been avid fans of the series since Chamber of Secrets was released. Another intriguing summer flick is Transformers: Dark of the Moon. With Megan Fox out of the equation, will male fans still be enthused? Finally we discuss the end of Jane Hoop Elementary. My favorite movie series are going to have a huge ending. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 will hit theaters on July 15th. The trailer has finally been released, and it is full of action and suspense, as events begin to fall into place to lead to epic final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Interestingly, the trailer includes some major spoilers. Such as-scroll down if you don’t want to read this- Snape at Godrick’s Hollow. There is also a scene in the trailer that wasn’t included in the book series, so that will be sure to incite some controversy amongst Harry Potter fans! Transformers: Dark of the Moon will be coming to theaters on July 1. Fans of the series that found Revenge of the Fallen to be lacklustre or confusing may feel that Michael Bay redeemed himself with this instalment. In the trailer, we find out that there was a government cover-up with Sentinel Prime…in the trailer, Optimus says, “Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared…You lied to us. You have made a grave mistake.” Michael Bay has also commented on Transformers 3, saying, “It’s way more intense, and feels more real…it’s got a slow build of action, unlike the second one, where it was just slam-bam the whole way.” Sounds refreshing! And then we have Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 1, which comes out in theaters on July 8. The trailer is set to hit theaters before the showing of Thor on May 6th. A first look of the film can be shown from the Blu Ray disk of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 which is out today. This is to be one of summer 2011's most anticipated movie yet. In the first look, I see Danny, Rebecca and Alec at Alice Kingston's grandparents house talking to her grandfather about the Final Rush. He read from the books saying that it is a dangerous weapon and no one can touch it unless they have something powerful that they can destroy it. The gang will have to find three objects to destroy it and than preparing for a final battle against Catwoman. This is looking to be the a perfect summer movie yet, and I can't wait to see this movie! What movies are you most looking forward to seeing this summer? Category:Blog posts